mybabysittersavampirefandomcom-20200223-history
Jockenstein
"Jockenstein" is episode 10 in season 2 of My Babysitter's a Vampire, and the 23rd episode overall. It first aired on Disney Channel in the United States on September 21, 2012, and October 4, 2012 on Teletoon in Canada. It features the only appearance of Boltz, Coach Steiner, and Jogy. Overview The school hockey team has a new star player. His name is Boltz and he has the strongest arms, legs and hands in the league. Unfortunately, it turns out they were all stolen from different people. It's just Sarah's luck that The Vampire Council suspects her of stealing those body parts for her next meal. She's going to be in big trouble if she can't find the real grave robber and prove that she isn't craving rotting corpse blood. Meanwhile, this Franken-jock only needs one more body part to make him the greatest hockey player of all time: Ethan's brain! Synopsis While Ethan and Benny, along with a few other male students, are waiting their turn to try out for Whitechapel High’s hockey team. They watch an amazing player named Boltz take down nearly everyone on the ice, which causes many of the waiting students to leave. Because Benny and Ethan stayed, Vice Principal Stern and Coach Steiner give them spots on the team by default. Though they haven’t gotten on the ice yet, Benny is very excited about their new social standing as jocks and gets a table with Boltz, who is incapable of speech, doesn’t take off his jewel-encrusted helmet, and has mismatched hands. After lunch, Erica gives Sarah a letter from the council (apparently she’s employed by them as a postal worker) and asks to be introduced to Boltz. However, Sarah’s too shocked over the letter: she’s been charged with drinking the blood of the deceased and has to appear at a trial. If she’s found guilty, she’ll be killed, as drinking dead people’s blood can cause an epidemic among vampires. Sarah explains to Ethan and Benny that she hadn’t been drinking blood at the graveyard the night before, that she and Rory only stopped there for a moment. She asks for their help in clearing her name but they say they’re too busy with the team. Rory meets with her outside, as he and Erica have been put in charge of watching her while she’s on trial. They go inside to find Erica, who was flirting with Boltz until she lifted his helmet and saw his hideous face. They go to the graveyard and find a grave robber, who says that he only gets the parts, he doesn’t use them, and that there’s a jewel called the Eye of Zartac, which reanimates dead body parts. When they ask who’s been using the parts, he says that Coach Steiner has been using them for hockey, and that he needed a new skull for a geeky brain he had. The gang heads back to the ice rink, where Steiner has Ethan restrained in an ice bath, preparing to cut his skull open. He sets Boltz on them, so Rory, Erica, and Benny deal with him while Sarah goes to save Ethan. She has a short tussle with Steiner and an electric helmet but is eventually able to save Ethan. On the rink, Boltz has defeated Rory and sickened Erica, so Benny hits Boltz with a puck, knocking out the gem and rendering him completely useless. The next day, Benny and Ethan are sad about their jock days being over, but happy that they still have Boltz’ hockey helmet. However, Stern takes it from them and all the boys can do is walk away, groaning like Boltz. Cast *Matthew Knight as Ethan Morgan *Vanessa Morgan as Sarah *Atticus Dean Mitchell as Benny Weir *Cameron Kennedy as Rory *Kate Todd as Erica *Addison Holley as Anastasia *Richard Waugh as Vice Principal Stern *Duncan McLeod as Boltz *Boyd Banks as Jogy *Scott Yaphe as Steiner Trivia *Title is based on a combination of "Jock" and "Frankenstein". Gallery Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes